Ein Wort zuviel
by lesyna
Summary: Heero und Duo haben sich gestritten, nun sitzt duo im schlafzimmer und wartet...wird es kommen, das eine wort zuviel?..... maaan, ich kann echt keine summaries schreiben...


Warum willst du nicht zu mir stehen? Wieder haben wir uns gestritten, immer das selbe thema – ich glaub du liebst mich nicht…es geht zu ende- ich kanns spüren…und jetzt sitze ich im schlafzimmer…ist es noch unseres? Und stumme tränen rinnen mir übers gesicht

Die Nacht war bös, bin ich wach oder im Traum,  
seit wann sitzt du mir gegenüber?

Und plötzlich bist du da…du warst schon immer so leise…das hab ich immer bewundert.. obwohl ich nicht will, das du meine tränen siehst, drehe ich mein gesicht zu dir, will das du mir in die augen schaust, und obwohl ich dich durch den schleier aus tränen kaum seh, ich muss es wissen…jetzt…aber du wendest dein gesicht ab…deine augen sind so lehr….so glasig und ich denk noch, wie es so kommen konnte…

Wo kommst du her? Ich seh dich kaum,  
und deine Augen sind wie Fieber.

Du bist so still…noch stiller als sonst…wieder versuche ich, dir in die augen zu sehn doch du siehst mich nicht an…und ich glaub, die zeit bleibt stehn – was du begonnen hast können wir nicht aufhalten – du wirst mich verlassen, weil du nicht zu mir stehen kannst…warum sagst du es nicht? Was hält dich auf…

Du bist so still, wie ein Pfeil, eh man ihn schießt,  
wenn du mir wehtun mußt, dann tu's doch.

Du sitzt da, tust nichts sorichst nichts - du bist nicht da, ich vermiss dich…. Wenn du gehen musst dann tus, sags jetzt und dann geh…geh sofort…

Ein Wort zuviel. Sag mir, was du von mir willst,  
sonst geh. Geh heut noch.

Warum bist du noch da? Ich kann sehn, wie du zögerst, dich dann zu mir drehst, doch noch immer siehst du mich nicht an ..siehst mir nicht in die augen..doch du siehst die tränen, die langsam über mein gesicht fließen, doch du hebst den blick nicht..

Was willst du? Willst du Geld, das Bett, das Haus,  
warum bist du so feig und leise?

„ich liebe dich…" kommt es leise über deine lippen, doch du hebst den blick nicht, ich glaub dir nicht….du wirst gehen, und du weißt es…es ist vorbei… was ist das? Dein letzter versuch? Ich glaub, du willst mich gar nicht…wenn du gehen willst dann geh…aber tu mir nicht noch mehr weh…

Du sagst, du liebst mich, doch du schaust mich gar nicht an,  
wenn du mich los sein willst, dann sag's doch.

Was bin ich denn noch für dich, bitte? Ich liebe dich…aber du weißt nicht, was du willst…bleib oder geh, aber tu jetzt etwas…

Ein Wort zuviel. Sag mir, was ich für dich bin,  
sonst geh, geh heut noch.

Und nun musst du dich entscheiden, willst du mich, oder willst du gehen? Und ich weiß du sagst gleich ja oder nein…zu mir, unserer beziehung, und ich habe angst es zu hören, das eine wort…das mit n anfängt – das eine wort zuviel….

Ein Wort zuviel.  
Du musst dich jetzt entscheiden:  
Ja oder Nein.  
Ein Wort zuviel,  
du kannst es nicht vermeiden:  
Ja oder Nein.  
Ich schau dich an und warte.  
Weiß, du sagst es, weiß, du sagst es,  
weiß, du sagst es gleich:  
Das eine Wort zuviel.

Und ich denk daran, wies früher war, als ich dich traf, ich denk noch wie ich dich liebte, gleich vom ersten augenblick…denk an deinen blick, verängstigt, der mich abschoss, als den einzigen der dir noch helfen kann…

Als ich dich traf, da war dein Blick so jung und schnell,  
der schoß mich ab wie eine Beute.

Ich hab dich mitgenommen, hab dich gesund gepflegt, in meinem bett, bei dem du drauf bestanden hast, es mit mir zu teilen…

Ich nahm dich mit, mein Bett war viel zu schmal,  
aber es reichte für uns beide.

Dein blick hebt sich, du siehst in meinen augen woran ich denk…murmelst meinen namen…du klingst flehend, willst, dass ich verzeihe, was du gesagt hast…willst, das ich glaube, das du nun zu mir stehen wirst…an mich glaubst…ich schüttele nur den kopf, wirst du es sagen? Das eine wort zuviel? Heut wohl nicht, aber ich will es nie hören, will nicht, dass du mich vor anderen versteckst…entscheide dich, jetzt…

Als ich dich traf, war'n unsre Stunden ohne Zeit,  
dreh dich nicht weg jetzt, sag: das stimmt doch.

Entscheid dich jetzt, und wenns nicht für mich ist, dann geh, geh jetzt sofort…

Ein Wort zuviel. Zeig, dass du an mich glaubst,  
sonst geh, geh heut noch.

Du beugst dich vor, in deinen augen ein stummes versprechen, das du an uns glaubst – das du mich nicht allein lassen wirst…

Ein Wort zuviel...

Und als sich unsere Lippen treffen, weiß ich, dass ichs nie hören werd….


End file.
